


Chilling

by apathycares



Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji in Love, Akaashi Keiji takes charge, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, POV Akaashi Keiji, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Romantic Fluff, Steamy but not nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares
Summary: You get mad at Akaashi and give him a proverbial time out, and after you refuse his apology, he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973662
Kudos: 45





	Chilling

The thrum of the turning fan echoed in the otherwise quiet room, as you tapped absentmindedly on your phone. Although this game was a pleasant distraction, you thought as you switched positions on the made up bed, you couldn’t help your mind wandering off to the time. 19:27. This was the third time you noted this in five minutes.

Despite your anxiousness of what’s to come after the three minutes passed, you barely glanced at Akaashi entering quietly and closing the door.

_Hm, he’s a minute early._

Akaashi’s hand lingered on the lock as he gazed at you from his spot — you were reclining on the headboard with your phone in your hand, a flowy white top puffing out at the arms and jeans that hugged your hips deliciously, not to mention your seemingly long legs as you threw one over the other when you shifted. He took a moment to look down in thought when you didn’t acknowledge his presence, before marching over to the bed.

“[Name] —”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“….I see.”

You bit your tongue to prevent yourself from pouting at his calmness. Well, you knew better than to think he was calm at the moment, what with him standing over you and watching you with rapt attention for an opening, but you’d love it if he….

Akaashi sighs before jumping on top of you, acknowledging your surprised shriek with a small smile as he straddles you. His cheeks flushed a little when you pouted angrily, clearly not happy with his boldness, but he had no room to back off now.

“I didn’t intend on making you upset,” he started, his heart thundering when you reached out to play with the hem of his shirt. “But I’m sorry. I-I love you more than — way more than words can convey.”

You hummed, gesturing for him to come closer. Akaashi eagerly leaned down, only for you to slide a hand up his cheek, smiling a little when he placed his hand on your own and nuzzled into it. “I’m not that mad, Keiji-sweets. Just,” you pecked his jaw quickly. “Want you.”

A noiseless staring competition ensued for a moment, before he grabbed your ankles and pulled you down until your head hit the pillow, shifting over and wrapping your legs across his waist. You shriveled up and turned your head when he leaned down towards you, and then a noise escaped your lips as he pressed his own under your ear. Your fingers left his shirt and took refuge in his hair as he moaned on your cheek.

 _“You smell so good.”_ Akaashi slid his nose across your cheek before kissing you, his hands caressing your hips slowly. You whimpered into the hot kiss, your stomach firing up at how sensually he egged you on, and when you slid a hand down his chest and tugged his hair, the pretty little groan it elicited was enough to push him off the edge as well.

The thrum of the turning fan did nothing to muffle the pleased noises coming from that room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been tryyyyyyyying to do the requests I have, but I’ve had zero inspiration to do them. I’ve never had writer’s block this bad. Soo here’s a little something I’ve been messing around with in my obsession with haikyuu!!
> 
> This is part of a drabble series I wrote in a week that features Hinata, Kenma, Sakusa, Atsumu, Akaashi, and Ushijima with a similar theme - fluff and lime. You can find them all on my profile.


End file.
